The Destiny of a Lost Princess
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Mostly Dead: Okay, this is NOT a roleplaying fic all right? The main character in this story does NOT represent me. You all know how most of the time royalty is engaged at a very young age so this is about the princess Vegeta was supposed to marry.
1.

The Destiny of a Lost Princess ****

The Destiny of a Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, you won't get much, I assure you… Me is broke…

Note: Okay this was a little something that was concocted in my own head. Don't think it's a role playing type thing cuz that's NOT what it is… I thought I'd be kinda cool to write a story bout the Princess Prince Vegeta was SUPPOSED to marry before his kingdom was destroyed… (You know how most princes/princesses were engaged from the day they were born… demo, I thought it was all right…) This is my first non-crossover so go easy on me *is better at writing crossovers* Oh… and I started this a while ago so if later on, you notice a change in style, that's why all right? Anyway, that's all I gotta go for now cept for email me!! [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

****

Prologue

"Mommy?" A small girl said, walking into her mother's room. She almost tripped over the brown, furry tail that hung to the ground. "Where are you?"

"Sakora," She said quietly. "There you are, my dear."

"What's wrong, Mommy?" The girl asked, seeing her mother's pale face.

"Nothing's wrong, my dear," Her mother said, stroking the child's hair. "Mommy's just a little tired, that's all."

"Will you be better in the morning?" The girl asked, looking up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think I will," her mother said. "Mommy's been very sick and is still too weak to play."

"That's all right," The girl said, climbing onto her mother's bed. "I'll stay here and take care of you. Okay Mommy?" The girl said, looking up at her mother, her green eyes sparkling with hope.

"Okay." Her mother said, allowing her to curl up next to her on the bed.

"I'll make my Mommy feel all better tomorrow." The girl said, falling asleep in her mother's arms.

Gomen, my child.The sick woman thought. I fear I will not be around that long. With that, the mother fell asleep next to the child, never to awaken again.

-Elsewhere-

"Are the preparation ready?" A man hidden in shadows asked one of his followers.

"Hai, my Lord," The man said, bowing before the man in the shadows. "You may depart when you're ready."

"You shall be rewarded for your prompt preparation," The man in the shadows said, standing up. "Be gone for now."

"Hai, my Lord." The man said, again bowing. He stood up, turned around and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I will go to the planet Vegeta," The man said to himself, looking out a huge window into the vast emptiness of space. "I will make the King hand over his son and whoever the Princess is. They will never become strong enough to overthrow me." He said, turning to the door. He walked out and headed for his ship, not looking back.

-Sakora-

"Mommy?" The girl said awakening with a start. She sat up straight in bed and looked around the room. "Wake up." She said, shaking her mother. Her mother didn't move. She lay there unmoving.. not breathing. "Wake up, Mommy! Please?" The woman didn't move. She was pale and cold and her lips were purple. Tears came to the child's eyes when her mother didn't move. She stood up and ran out of the building into the streets of a run down city.

"Where are you off to, Sakora?" A neighbor asked, seeing the tears on the child's face.

"Something's wrong with Mommy," She said, crying. "She won't wake up. I tried to get her to, but she wouldn't."

"Your mother has been very sick," He said. "I don't think she can wake up again."

"Mommy's asleep forever?" Sakora asked, looking at the man.

"She's asleep forever." He repeated, leading the child into his house.

****

That's it for the prologue, drop me an email at [pokaydee@hotmail.com][2] some time k? Ja ne *waves*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:pokaydee@hotmail.com



	2. 

The Destiny of a Lost Princess ****

The Destiny of a Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, you won't get much, I assure you… Me is broke…

Note: Okay this was a little something that was concocted in my own head. Don't think it's a role playing type thing cuz that's NOT what it is… I thought I'd be kinda cool to write a story bout the Princess Prince Vegeta was SUPPOSED to marry before his kingdom was destroyed… (You know how most princes/princesses were engaged from the day they were born… demo, I thought it was all right…) This is my first non-crossover so go easy on me *is better at writing crossovers* Oh… and I started this a while ago so if later on, you notice a change in style, that's why all right? Anyway, that's all I gotta go for now cept for email me!! [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

****

Chapter 1 – The Meeting…

"Master Frieza is on his way, your Majesty." A man said, bowing before King Vegeta, the King of his planet. His smoothed back his spiky black hair only to have it pop back up.

"When will he be arriving?" King Vegeta asked, scratching his chin.

"It will be at least three months." The guard said, his brown tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Three months..." King Vegeta trailed off.

"Hai, sire, three months, at least." He repeated.

"Very well, leave me now." King Vegeta said, sitting down on his throne.

-Elsewhere in the palace-

"I'm tired of being stuck in this stupid place," A small boy said. "I have to get out of here." The boy was about six years old and had the same spiky hair as King Vegeta with the widow's peak in the front. Her wore a cape and royal armor. A ball of energy formed in the palm of the boy's hand, giving off blue glow. He looked at the wall to his bedroom and thought that it would be more effective if he threw it down the hall to attract the guards. He opened his door a crack, making sure that the guards didn't see him. He took the energy ball and threw it as hard as he could down the long hallway.

"What was that?" A man yelled, seeing the explosion down the hallway. He left his post and went running down the hall along with several other Guards.

"That was almost too easy." The boy said to himself. He left his room and crept around through the palace until he came to the closest exit. It wasn't a main exit so he crept past the sleeping Guard rather easily.

-Sakora-

"Can I go play?" She asked the neighbor that had taken her in after her mother's death.

"I don't think so, Sakora." The man said.

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at the man with a questioning look on her face.

"I can't be bothered with children." He said, he stood up and walked to his room and closed the door.

"I don't have to listen to him, I'm going to find my Mommy." Sakora said. "They took her away so I have to find her." She tip-toed to the front door and opened it without so much as a groan from the floor or a creak of the door. She closed the door behind her silently and walked down through the town. It was the same place she had always lived but somehow it seemed different. She was just a child so she didn't know what was going on. The alert was on, the Prince was missing and all of the Saiyajin's had been ordered to search and find the Prince.

"We have to find Prince Vegeta." Sakora heard a voice behind her. 'Who's Prince Vegeta?' Sakora thought to herself when she felt someone grab her from behind. Before she could cry out, she felt his hand covering her mouth. She tried to pull away from her captor, but he was too strong.

"Shh." She heard from the person holding her. She struggled until he let her go. He had pulled her into an alley away from the people busy searching for the Prince.

"Who are you?" She demanded, spinning around to see a boy, about a year older than herself, wearing a cape and armor. He had dark brown hair that was spiked straight up and black eyes that seemed to bore a hole in hers. Both of his arms were crossed over his chest and a smirk spread across his face.

"I am Prince Vegeta!" The boy said, arrogantly. He pushed her to the ground. "Bow before me you low class soldier."

"Owe, that hurt!" Sakora said, rubbing her behind that she had fallen on. She stood up and didn't back down as his coal black eyes bore into her bright green ones.

"I said.." He started, but was on the ground before he could finish.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Sakora said firmly. "My mother said to do what I think is right, and I don't think it's right of you to order me around!"

"I'll get you for that one!" The Prince barked, lunging at her. She had never really trained to be a fighter, but her instincts kicked in and she dodged seconds before she would have been hit by his fist.

"How'd I do that?" Sakora said to herself. She was only a child so she didn't know about the Saiyajin instincts.

"Humph!" Prince Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest once again. "You're just lucky, I guess." He said with arrogance in his voice.

"Why'd you grab me!" Sakora demanded.

"Because I felt like it." He said, his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Leave me alone." Sakora said, turning away from him. She turned to leave, but Prince Vegeta appeared in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, looking down at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll go where I want." She said, brushing past him. She almost made it to the entrance of the alley when she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," He said, as he floated off the ground. "I left and I'm not ready to go back yet. I can't let you spoil my fun."

"Put me down!" She was kicking and yelling, trying to get someone's attention. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down to see Prince Vegeta's fist buried deep in her stomach. The air rushed out of her lungs and she fell silent, flying through the air on the shoulder of Prince Vegeta.

-In the palace-

"Any sign of him?" King Vegeta asked, his Guards, not too worried.

"Not a trace." The Guard said.

"That's my boy, disappear without a trace." King Vegeta said.

"You taught him well, sire, but shouldn't you be getting a little worried?" The Guard asked, kneeling before the King.

"He'll survive," King Vegeta said. "He is a Prince and he knows how to take care of himself. Let him stay out there for a few more hours, he'll be back. I promise."

"Very well, sire," The Guard said, slowly rising to his feet. "We will wait for the Prince's return."

-Prince Vegeta and Sakora-

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakora demanded when they landed near a cave away from everyone. They were out in the middle of nowhere, the two of them. "I want to go home. I'm tired and I'm hungry and I miss my Mommy." Sakora said, tears forming in her already red-rimmed eyes.

"Quite being such a baby!" Prince Vegeta barked, only making her cry louder. "You're staying with me. I don't want them to find me because of some brat that couldn't keep her mouth shut!"

"Take me back!" Sakora demanded, still really upset. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to go back!" She said, standing up straight. He stood up too and glared down at her. She wasn't intimidated at all, she just glared back up into his cold eyes. He was taller than her by a few inches and was much stronger, but she didn't care, she stood her ground.

"If you want to go back, then go!" He cried. "I'm not stopping you!"

"I'll die out there!" Sakora said, her eyes narrowing more. "It's all dead with no water and I don't know how to fly!!"

"Fly?!?!" Prince Vegeta said. "You can't fly?!?!"

"I… I can't.." she said, looking at the ground.

"All Saiyajin's can fly." He said. "Why can't you?"

"No one ever taught me how. My Mommy didn't want me to grow up fighting like every other Saiyajin." Sakora said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'll teach you." He said, his expression softening a bit.

"You will?" Sakora said, looking back up at Vegeta. "Really?!?"

"Why not, there's nothing better to do." He said looking very uninterested.

-Sakora's neighbors-

"Where did that little brat go?!?!" Her neighbor demanded, searching through the small house. "I told her not to go anywhere!"

"Open up!!" A voice yelled, pounding on the front door of the man's house.

"Yeah?" He said, opening the door.

"Prince Vegeta is missing." One of the Royal Guards said.

"Missing?!?!" The man said. "How can he be missing?!?!?"

"We think he left the palace without notifying anyone." The Guard said.

"That's funny, that little neighbor brat is gone too," The man said. "She's stayed here since her mother died last week."

"Hmm.." The Guard said, scratching his chin. "They're probably together, then."

"If you find them, keep that little brat," The man said. "She's not welcome here, insubordinate little brat."

-Sakora and Prince Vegeta-

"How's this?" Sakora asked, a ball of blue energy formed in the palm of her hand.

"That's good, now let's see you use it." Prince Vegeta said. They had been in the outdoors for a week or so now. Prince Vegeta would go out and kill something for dinner after a long day of teaching Sakora fighting techniques. 'She picks up on things pretty fast' He thought to himself. She already knew how to fly and was starting to use energy techniques. 'I'm surprised she hasn't left yet. She must really want to learn this stuff.'

"Don't move!!" A voice rang out. Sakora's head whipped around to see a man dressed in armor.

"Who's he?!?!" Sakora asked, seeing the man with a blast of energy in his hand.

"Don't move an inch!!" The Guard yelled, aiming his blast at her.

"It's about time you found me," Prince Vegeta said, arrogantly. "Don't hurt the girl."

"We have specific orders to dispose of her." One of the Guards said.

"I'm the Prince, I want her alive!" Prince Vegeta barked, his anger beginning to build. Sakora had dropped the attack long before and was waiting for them to kill her. Instead, she felt herself being lifted off of her feet. She looked up to see Prince Vegeta flying with her in his arms.

"As you wish, your Majesty." The Guard said, taking off after the Prince.

-At the palace-

"So, you finally decided to come home," King Vegeta said when his son entered the throne room. "Did you have fun on your little outing? Take the girl away."

"Iie!" Prince Vegeta barked. "She's not going anywhere."

"Don't talk back to me." King Vegeta said.

"She's not going anywhere." Prince Vegeta repeated, stepping in front of Sakora. "She's staying with me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Fine, as you wish," King Vegeta said. "She's your new fiancée. You two will be married in 12 years."

-Weeks later-

Sakora sat in a large bedroom all alone. She was now a Princess and wore an elegant dress that touched the floor. It was so boring, she wasn't allowed to do anything anymore.

"I don't want to be a Princess." She said to the lady that was brushing her hair. Sakora's long brown hair was wavy and almost touched the ground. Her long tail hung loosely behind her and there was a tiara hanging over her forehead.

"You're going to marry the Prince, Sakora. It's a great honor." The woman said, pulling lightly on a knot that had formed. "Don't worry, darling, it's a long way off. By that time, you may even learn to love him."

"I want to go play," Sakora said, putting her chin between her hands. Her green eyes didn't sparkle anymore. They were dull and lifeless since she had become the Princess of the Saiyajin's. "It's so boring here."

"I promise you, it will get better." The woman said, putting the brush down on the vanity.

-Prince Vegeta-

"I don't want to marry her dad." Prince Vegeta complained.

"Too bad, it's either that, or she dies." King Vegeta said.

"But…" He was cut short.

"No buts, I don't want to hear it," King Vegeta said. "You insisted on her living, so you have to live with her. Besides, it's a long time away."

Prince Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. He was mad at his father, but he didn't want to see Sakora executed for some reason. He was only six years old, but there was something about her that intrigued him.

-Weeks later-

"Do we still have an agreement about your son?" Frieza asked King Vegeta.

"Hai, Lord Frieza." He said, lowly, biting his tongue to keep from attacking.

"Very good, I'll take him with me now." Frieza said, jumping down from King Vegeta's throne.

"He can't take Prince Vegeta." Sakora said lowly. She had left her room and hidden behind King Vegeta's throne. She wanted to know what was going on. They weren't going to let her out of her room for some reason and she wanted to know why. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. There was something about Prince Vegeta and even at five years old, she could feel it. "Iie!! You can't take him!!" She ran out from behind the throne and attached herself to King Vegeta's leg. "You can't let him take Prince Vegeta!!"

"Prince Vegeta is going, you run along now." King Vegeta said, trying to whisk the child away before Frieza figured out who she was.

"Wait," Frieza said. Turning around, he looked at the small child. "Who is that?"

"Her name's Sakora." King Vegeta said, scooting the girl away.

"And why is she here?" Frieza asked. "Don't lie to me."

"She's the Princess." King Vegeta said reluctantly.

"She shall come along then too." Frieza said, grabbing Sakora by the arm.

"Let me go!" Princess Sakora cried, trying to pull her arm away. "I don't want to go!" Something happened when Princess Sakora became upset. Her long brown hair turned blond and grew in length. She grew in height and began to full in. She looked to be in her early 20's. She became more curvaceous and was very sexy.

"What?!?!" King Vegeta cried, seeing the child grow up in front of him and Frieza. "How is that possible?!?!"

"I don't want to go!" The young woman cried, pulling her arm away from Frieza quite easily. "I'm staying here with Prince Vegeta!!"

"I think not, my dear," Frieza said, floating a few inches off the ground. "The two of you are coming with me."

"No we're not!!" She screamed, lunging at Frieza. She nailed him with punch after punch. Blood flew from his mouth and splashed onto Princess Sakora's elegant dress. She looked down at it and sent Frieza flying into a wall.

"Princess Sakora?!?!" A voice behind her said.

"Prince Vegeta?!?!" She calmed down and fell to the ground unconscious from the strain. Prince Vegeta ran to his Princess's side and picked her up in both of his arms and held her close to him. He thought that she was dead. He reluctantly stood up and walked away from Sakora's limp body to his father's side.

****

That's it for this chapter, the next one'll be posted soon… lemme know what you think k? Email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or just leave a review (that'd probably be the easiest thing ta do).

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	3. 

The Destiny of a Lost Princess ****

The Destiny of a Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, you won't get much, I assure you… Me is broke…

Note: Okay this was a little something that was concocted in my own head. Don't think it's a role playing type thing cuz that's NOT what it is… I thought I'd be kinda cool to write a story bout the Princess Prince Vegeta was SUPPOSED to marry before his kingdom was destroyed… (You know how most princes/princesses were engaged from the day they were born… demo, I thought it was all right…) This is my first non-crossover so go easy on me *is better at writing crossovers* Oh… and I started this a while ago so if later on, you notice a change in style, that's why all right? Anyway, that's all I gotta go for now cept for email me!! [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Chapter 2 – The Departure

"I'll go," Prince Vegeta said, looking up at the evil man. "As long as you don't hurt her."

"Very well," Frieza said to the boy. "Take him to the ship."

"As you wish, Lord Frieza." Frieza's minion said, taking Prince Vegeta to the ship. When Prince Vegeta was out of sight, Frieza turned to the unconscious girl on the floor and sent a blast of energy at the girl, smoke covered the body and she was gone.

"Well, I guess that's that." Frieza said, turning around. He walked away and entered his ship, taking off minutes later.

"First my son, now the Princess," King Vegeta said walking over to the body of the girl. He picked up her body and leaned his head against her chest, wondering if there was any possible way that she might have survived. He listened for a heartbeat, but didn't hear one.. right away. Right when he was about to lay her down, he heard it. He heard a thump. Then another thump and before he know it, he heard her heart beating at a steady pace.

"What is it, your Highness?" One of the Guards asked, approaching the King.

"She… she's alive!!" He cried. "We have to get her off of this planet right away."

"Hai sire." The Guard said, hurrying away to prepare a ship for her departure.

"Gomen, I have to send you away Princess," King Vegeta said, carrying the small child to the pod. "If Frieza comes back and you're alive, he'll be sure to kill you. This time he would make sure, though."

"Wait!" A voice called. It was one of the women that took care of Princess Sakora. She had a bag on her back and was rushing towards them. "Put this with her. It's some clothes and a little food." She placed the bag inside the pod on Sakora's lap. The pod closed and took off into the ends of space. "Where are you sending her?" The woman asked the King.

"Someplace Frieza would never think of to look. It's safe." King Vegeta said, thinking of the small blue planet she was being sent to.

-Ten years later-

"Mom, I'm going to go out for a while!" A young girl about 15 years old called out, opening the front door. She wore a short black, strapless dress that shimmered in the light. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid that hung almost all the way to the floor. She had big green eyes that sparkled when she laughed.

"Okay, be in by ten!" Her mother called back but the girl didn't hear, she was already gone. "That girl has been nothing but trouble since we found her." She said, smiling as she remembered the day.

"I wish we had a child." A woman said.

"I know, dear, but the doctors say that it's impossible." Her husband said.

"I know it is, but…" She trailed off when she heard a crash nearby. "What was that?!?!" They lived out in the middle of no where so there wouldn't be anyone around to investigate.

"Stay here, I'll go check." Her husband said, picking up his shotgun. He opened the door and walked outside, locking it behind him in case something bad would happen.

He walked in the direction the noise had come from and came across a strange looking pod. It looked like a space ship.

"What the hell is that?!?!" The man cried, seeing the door slowly open. He raised his gun and prepared to fire at whatever came out of the pod. "Who are you?!?!" He demanded seeing a silhouette of someone sitting inside. The smoke cleared and he peered into the pod. It was a little girl with a long brown tail. "What the…"

He picked up the girl and ran to the house, holding the child close to him. She looked like she was about 5 or 6 years old.

"Open up!" He called, banging on the door. His wife opened the door and let him in. she saw the child that lay in his arms. She had long brown hair and a long brown tail. She was dressed in a very elegant white dress.

"Our prayers have been answered." The woman said, taking the little girl into her arms. "We should call her Angelique. She is an angel in disguise.

A tear came to her eye when she remembered holding the child for the first time. 'I wonder where she's from' The woman thought. 'I know she's not from Earth, I wonder if she'll ever find her home planet'.

-Angelique-

"Kusanagi, you're so funny." Angelique said, laughing at a joke her boy friend had just told her. The two of them sat together in a booth in a small café in the middle of Tokyo.

"And you're so beautiful." He said, looking into her big green eyes. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away, blushing.

"Doomo arigato." She said, looking away from him. She had just moved to Tokyo a few months earlier, but she already had a steady boy friend. He was older, but she didn't care, he was attractive and had a great personality.

"You want to go to a movie?" He asked, standing up after they were finished eating.

"That sounds like fun." Angelique said, taking his hand in hers.

-Elsewhere in space-

"Intruders!!" A voice rang out. A Guard was running into the throne room. A man sat on the throne with a crown placed on his head.

"Send out the troops!!" The man with the crown ordered.

"We have, sire, they've destroyed all of our troops!!" The Guard cried. "Retreat!! You must leave this planet, your Majesty!"

"Nonsense!" The King barked. "I can't abandon my throne and my people!!"

"There are none of you people left, sire!!" He cried, a blast hit him and sent him into the next dimension.

"You're turn, your Majesty." A evil voice said.

"Who are you?!?!" The King demanded. "Why are you attacking my planet?!?! We are a peaceful planet, we do not wish to fight!"

"That's too bad," The voice said. Three men stepped through the door. The small one in the front seemed to be the leader. "We were looking for a little resistance. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to kill you then."

"Can I pick the attack?" The biggest one asked, they all wore a type of armor and they all had long brown tails.

"Why not," The short one said. "Try to make it a little more interesting this time, Napa."

"I will, I'll make it a lot of fun." Napa said. The three men began to laugh, an evil chuckle that sent chills down the King's back. A ball of energy formed in the palm of Napa's hand. It's pink glow lit up the room. He pulled back his arm and threw the energy straight at the unsuspecting King. It sent him flying up in the air, through the ceiling. When he began to fall, the three men sent small blasts of energy at the falling body, sending the King into oblivion.

-On Earth-

"You're late." Angelique's mother said when she walked through the door.

"Late? Me?" Angelique said, a sweatdrop appeared and her shoulders lifted as she scratched her head.

"It's 10:15, where have you been!" Her mother demanded.

"I was just at a movie with Kusanagi." Angelique said. "It went over a little."

"You're grounded, go to your room, young lady!" Her mother scolded, pointing up towards Angelique's room. Angelique went to her room, shoulders slumped and head hung.

-A few weeks later-

"I'm gonna be late!!" Angelique yelled as she ran down the stairs. She ran out the front door and headed for school. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She cried, running through the streets of Tokyo towards her school. She turned the corner and crashed into a kid that was a few years younger than she was. "Owe!!" She cried, falling to the ground hard on her butt.

"Nani?" He turned to look at the girl on the ground. "Gomen nasai, I didn't see you." He said, helping the girl to her feet. She looked at him. He wore an orange outfit with a navy blue shirt underneath and blue cuffs around his wrists. He was built and had black hair that stuck out in all directions.

"Gomen, I have to go, I'm gonna be late!!" Angelique cried, running towards her school. He followed the girl to her school, for some reason he felt like he knew her or something.

-After class-

"Late again, Angelique!" Her teacher said, when she walked into class late. "Principals office, now!"

"Man, that's the third time this week." Angelique said, walking with her friend to lunch.

"How come you're always late?" Her friend asked.

"I can't help it," She whined. "I need my beauty sleep."

"You don't need that much." A voice behind Angelique said. It was Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi!" Angelique cried, hugging her boy friend. He was in one of the best High Schools in Tokyo. He was very smart and very handsome.

"Who'd you think it was?" He asked, taking her in his arms in a hug.

"I knew it was you," She said, looking him in the eye. "I'm just happy to see you."

"So, we're still on for tonight?" He asked Angelique.

"Of course, I have to make sure I'm in early, though," Angelique said. "Or else my mom will get mad."

"I'll make sure you are," He said, kissing her on the cheek. "I have to go, class is about to start."

"He is so dreamy…" Angelique said, hearts appearing in her eyes.

"Anni? Angel?" Her friend said, trying to get her attention. "Angelique!!!!" She screamed, snapping her friend out of her daydream.

"Nani? What?" She said, looking around the room. "Gomen, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, but this time, stay on your own plate." Her best friend said.

"Gomen, I couldn't help it." Angel said, her face to the ground.

-After school-

Angel was walking home from school all alone. Her best friend had to stay after and make up a test she missed.

"Why does she have to take the stupid test after school," Angel muttered to herself. "Why couldn't she do it some other time." Angel hated walking by herself, wearing her stupid school uniform.

"Hey," She heard a voice behind her and she turned to see the kid she had run into that morning. "You dropped this."

"Nani?" She looked at him and saw that he held a folder in his hand. "Um… thanks." She said, taking the folder. She put her bag on the ground and put the folder inside, closing the bag afterwards. He was kinda cute. Angel liked how his hair went all over the place. 'There's something familiar about him'. Angel thought, looking at the younger boy.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked, looking at the pretty girl with long brown hair.

"Sure," She said, smiling at the thought of stuffing her face. With food, her heart could be won.

"Come on," He said, motioning for her to come over by him. She walked closer to him and he scooped her up in both arms and took off into the air.

"Ahh!!" Angel cried as she felt the two of them leaving the ground. She buried her face in his chest from fear of falling. "We're gonna die!!" She screamed, seeing the trees whiz by far below.

"It's fine, open your eyes!" He cried, trying to be heard over her cries. "It's fun!!" Slowly, Angel opened her eyes and looked below. She saw the trees, but somehow it felt as if she had flown like this before. She was starting to enjoy herself when they landed at a huge building with Capsule Corp. written across the side in big letters.

"You're with Capsule Corp.?!?!" Angel cried out, seeing the huge building. The owners were said to be the richest people on the planet.

"My friend Bulma is one of the smartest people on the planet and her father is too," The boy said. "What's your name, anyway."

"My name's Angelique, most of my friends call me Angel or Anni," Angel said, relaxing. "What's your name?"

"My name's Goku, I've known Bulma since we were kids." He said, landing softly on the ground outside of Capsule Corp. A girl with green hair opened the door and stepped outside.

"Goku!" The girl shouted, running up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi' and introduce you to Angelique, my new friend." Goku said, motioning to the girl behind him.

"I'm glad to meet you." Bulma said, bowing slightly, Angel did the same.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Bulma." Angel said, bowing her head.

"Just call me Bulma," Bulma said with a smile. "Are you two hungry?"

"I'm starved." Goku said, rubbing his stomach.

"How about you?" Bulma asked Angel.

"I am a little hungry, I haven't eaten since lunch at school." Angel said, following them into the huge building.

The three people sat at a table. Bulma and Angel went into the kitchen to prepare some food for the three of them. It looked like a lot of food to Bulma, but Angel didn't seem to think so. After the food was prepared, Angel and Bulma struggled to take it out to the table. They placed the trays of food on the table and sat down next to Goku, who had already started to stuff his face. Bulma turned her head and looked at Angel. She was doing the same thing.

"Maybe we didn't make enough food after all." Bulma said to herself, trying not to lose a hand between the two of them.

After the three of them ate all of the food Bulma had made, Angel sat back in her chair, patting her stomach.

"That was really good," She said, smiling brightly. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late!!"

"Late?!?" Goku said. "Late for what?!"

"For my date with Kusanagi!" She shouted, jumping up. "Gomen, I have to go!"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"Tomorrow same time okay?" Angel said. "Can you give me a ride back?"

"Of course, let's go." Goku said, walking outside.

****

That's it for Chapter 2, lemme know what you think… [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] (P.S. I KNOW this fic probably sux really bad, so… gomen for wasting your time)

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	4. 

The Destiny of a Lost Princess ****

The Destiny of a Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, you won't get much, I assure you… Me is broke…

Note: Okay this was a little something that was concocted in my own head. Don't think it's a role playing type thing cuz that's NOT what it is… I thought I'd be kinda cool to write a story bout the Princess Prince Vegeta was SUPPOSED to marry before his kingdom was destroyed… (You know how most princes/princesses were engaged from the day they were born… demo, I thought it was all right…) This is my first non-crossover so go easy on me *is better at writing crossovers* Oh… and I started this a while ago so if later on, you notice a change in style, that's why all right? Anyway, that's all I gotta go for now cept for email me!! [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

****

Chapter 3 – Powers Awakened

"There he is!" Angel cried, seeing Kusanagi standing outside of the movie theater.

"Where is she?" Kusanagi thought, looking at his watch.

"Kusanagi!" He heard a voice cry from behind him. He turned to see Angel coming towards him. "Gomen I was late, I didn't know what to wear."

"That's all right, I know you're always late," Kusanagi said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let's go before the movie starts." The two of them walked into the theater but didn't know what awaited them when they left.

-An hour and a half later (after the movie)-

Angel and Kusanagi stepped out of the theater, Angel laying her head on her date's shoulder. She looked up when she heard a loud explosion to see Goku and some man fighting with him.

"What?!?!" She cried, pulling away from Kusanagi. "Goku!! Stop!!"

"Angel?!" Goku questioned, hearing the voice of a girl. He turned to see her standing next to a tall man with blond hair. He was trying to hold Angel back.

"Angel!!! You can't do anything!!" He yelled, trying to hold the struggling girl back.

"I have to help, he's my friend!!" Angel cried, pulling away. She watched in horror as Goku was sent flying into a building. She ran towards them and felt her feet leave the ground. She flew towards the man fighting Goku, not even thinking about what she was doing and punched him as hard as she could. He flew into a building behind him and slumped to the ground.

"Angel?" Goku questioned, seeing the girl fight. 'I didn't know she could do that'. Goku thought, watching the girl. She put her hands together and a white light shot from her hands heading straight for the man that had been attacking Goku. When the light cleared, Goku's attacker was gone. Angel floated in the air for a few seconds, then fell unconscious, falling to the ground. Goku caught her before she hit and landed softly beside her date. "I didn't know she knew how to fight."

"Put her down!!" He heard a man yell. He turned to see her date, pointing a gun at him.

"Nani? Angel?" Goku questioned, seeing the man.

"Yeah, Angel. Put her down!!" He yelled, cocking the gun.

"I've got her," Goku said, calmly. "I'll take her home, she's my friend."

"I said, put her down." The man with the gun continued. They both heard a slight groan from Angel. She stirred in Goku's arms and opened her big green eyes.

"What… what happened?" She asked, looking up to see Goku. "Goku? Where's Kusanagi?"

"He's right there." Goku said, his eyes narrowed on the man. Angel looked over to see her boyfriend holding a gun on the two of them.

"Kusanagi? What are you doing? Where did you get that gun?" She asked, her face full of confusion.

"I have to protect you!" Kusanagi said, stepping closer. "From this monster with his strength!! He could kill you in an instant!"

"Goku? Why would he have reason to kill me? He's my friend!" Angel said, her feet touching the ground. "Put the gun away!" She stepped in front of Goku was as Kusanagi pulled the trigger. She slumped to the ground, holding her stomach. "How… how could you?" She struggled to stand up but was pushed down gently. Goku looked up to see the man that had shot her. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted with rage. He charged at Kusanagi, sending him into a building. He walked over to Kusanagi's body, picking him up by the front of his shirt, preparing to send him into the next dimension.

"Goku stop!!" He heard Angel cry from behind him. He looked over at her as she struggled to walk towards him, holding her stomach, blood pouring from the wound soaking her beautiful pink dress. "It's not worth it." He let go of the front of Kusanagi's shirt, letting him slump to the ground. He walked over to Angel, scooping her up in his muscular arms. He flew off towards Capsule Corp. and his friend Bulma. She's know what to do.

-Minutes later-

"What? Who's there?" Bulma asked, hearing a knock on the door.

"It's me, Goku!" Goku cried, pushing the door open. He ran into the building, towards the sound of Bulma's voice. "She needs your help!" Goku cried, running into the laboratory.

"Nani?" She said, looking over at an unconscious Angel. "We'd better get her into the med. room fast!" Bulma cried, seeing the blood that was pouring out of a gaping wound on Angel's stomach.

For a few hours, Bulma and her father were behind closed doors, trying to repair the damage that the bullet had done when it had hit her stomach. There was a lot of internal bleeding, but after a few hours, they had managed to get the bleeding to stop. Bulma and her father walked out of the med. room hours later with their heads hanging.

"Is she okay!?!?!" Goku demanded, seeing the worried looks on their faces. Bulma looked up, giving him a V and a weak smile.

"It took a lot out of us," Dr. Briefs said. "But she's in stable condition. You should probably try to reach her parents."

"One step ahead of you, father," Bulma said, pulling out a telephone book. The three of them had talked a lot earlier while eating. They had become very good friend's in the few hours that they had talked. "Let's see.. " Bulma said, searching for Angel's last name. "There it is!" She said, picking up the receiver. She dialed the number and heard a frantic voice on the other line.

"Angel?!" The voice of a woman cried. "Is that you!?!?!"

"Iie, my name is Bulma," Bulma said. "You're daughter is all right. She was shot in the stomach, but she's okay."

"Where is she?!?!" The voice demanded.

"She's at Capsule Corp." Bulma said. "She's in stable condition." She heard a click and then a dial tone. "That was weird." She muttered to herself hanging up the phone.

Chapter 6

"That was the kidnapper!" Angel's mother cried after hanging up the phone.

"Where are they?!?!" The police officer demanded, pulling out his radio.

"They're at Capsule Corp.!!" She cried, running to the closet to grab her coat. "I want to go with you!!"

"You can't, it could be dangerous!!" The police officer shouted, holding her back.

"I can't let those monsters hurt my only daughter!!" She cried, trying to break free of the police man's grip.

"There's nothing you can do," A low voice said. They all turned to see Kusanagi stumble out of the bedroom, holding a cut on his arm. "It's much safer here."

"I have to help, though!" Angel's mother cried. Kusanagi stepped in front of her, preventing her from following the officer.

"You'll only get in the way," He said calmly, taking her by the shoulders. "This man that took her... is too strong... he'll kill you like it's nothing..."

"I... I understand... I'll let the police do their job..." The woman cast her eyes to the ground. Her eyes began to fill with tears, then she fell to the ground, the tears spilling over, soaking the carpet underneath of her.

-A few hours later (Capsule Corp.)-

*Knock Knock*

"Hai?" Bulma said, opening the door to see three police officers holding guns on her. "What is the meaning of this?!?!" Bulma demanded, seeing the guns. They pointed the guns at her and told her not to move or she would die.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Miss Angelique Brea!" The police officer shouted, pushing open the door.

"Kidnap?!?!" Bulma cried. "We didn't kidnap her!! Goku saved her from some guy that was going to kill her and him!!"

"Our sources tell us otherwise," The police officer said. "Until we hear the story from Angelique, you are all under arrest." Goku came around the corner and saw the guns pointed at Bulma.

"What's going on?!?!" Goku demanded. He rushed in and grabbed Bulma around the waist, pulling her away from the police. "Aren't there laws against this?!?!"

"Shoot!!" The head police man cried. Shots rang out through Capsule Corp., bringing Dr. Briefs and his wife to the main part of the building.

"What's going on?" Dr. Briefs cried, walking in to see Goku with Bulma in his arms. He was dodging bullets being shot at them from a group of police officers.

"Oh dear." His wife said, putting her hand on her face.

"Stop shooting!" Dr. Briefs cried.

"Where's the girl?!?!" The head officer demanded.

"Nani? The girl? She's in the recovery room," Dr. Briefs said calmly. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Arrest them as well." The officer commanded, disappearing in the direction Dr. Briefs had come from.

"Arrest us?!?! For what?!?!" He demanded.

"This isn't good." His wife mumbled, covering his mouth. A police officer walked up the Dr. Briefs and his wife, snapping hand cuffs around their wrists. They cuffed Bulma as well, but Goku broke out of them like it was nothing. He went running down the hallway after the police officer.

"Leave her alone!!" Goku cried, finding the man in the recovery room, standing over her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a strange man above her.

"Back off!!" The man cried, pulling a gun on Goku.

"Goku?!?!" She cried, jumping up from the bed. "Don't shoot!!"

"Move out of the way!!" The man yelled. Angel recognized him as a police officer. "I'm trying to save you from this kidnapper!!"

"Kidnapper?! Goku?!?!" She looked puzzled. "He didn't kidnap me, he saved me from Kusanagi!!"

"Saved you?" The police officer said, puzzled.

"Yeah, Kusanagi pulled a gun and shot me.. Goku brought me here and Dr. Briefs saved my life.." Angel said, standing in front of Goku.

"There's nothing I can do," The police man said. "I have to follow my orders and bring them all in."

"Fine, if that's what must be done," Angel started. "But I will prove that I'm telling the truth."

"Come along." The man said, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Angel?" Goku asked.

"Just do as they say, for now." Angel said, stepping away from him. The man put the cuffs on Goku and lead him out to a car that was waiting. They wrapped a blanket around Angel and put her in a car.

"We're taking you to the hospital." One officer said.

"Why?" Angel asked. "I'm fine, Dr. Briefs already fixed me up. Take me to the station with my friends."

"We can't do that Miss." The officer said.

"Fine, then let me out right here." Angel said. "I will find my own way to the station if you do not take me." She closed her eyes and had a snotty look on her face. "I will not got to my house, since Kusanagi is probably there. I have no need to go to the hospital, since there is nothing wrong with me that hasn't already been taken care of."

"Fine, we'll take you to the station." The officer gave up. He was tired of hearing the girl talk. That's all she did.

-At the police station-

"They didn't kidnap me." Angel said firmly. "It was Kusanagi that shot me."

"Would you like to put that in your statement?" The officer questioning her asked.

"Hai, and I'd like you to let my friends go too," Angel said, no emotion in her voice. "I'm pressing charges on Kusanagi for shooting me and you have nothing to hold Bulma, her parents, and Goku on. They didn't do anything except save my life."

-After Angel left the room-

"We have nothing," The officer told the sheriff. "She said that it was Kusanagi that shot her and that those people we brought in saved her life."

"We can't hold them, let them go." The sheriff told his employee.

"Hai sir." The officer said, leaving the room.

-In the waiting room-

"All right, you may all go free." The officer said, taking the hand cuffs off of Goku, Bulma, and Bulma's parents.

"Wow, am I glad to be getting out of here," Goku said, rubbing his wrists. "I was about ready to break the hand cuffs again."

"Angelique!!" A voice behind her cried. She turned to see her mother behind her. "Are you all right?!?!" She asked, worry lines creased in her forehead. She looked as if she had aged twenty years in twenty four hours.

"I'm fine mother." Angelique said, with no emotion in her voice.

"Kusanagi's with me." She said, feeling that Angelique would be happy to see him. Angel's eyes narrowed on him as she walked up to him. She stopped in front of him, looking up at his face. There were bruises and he held his side. Angel pulled back her arm, slapping him across the face.

"How dare you!!!" She shouted. "How dare you come here after what you've done to me!!!"

"What are you talking about?" Kusanagi asked, sounding innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Admit that you were the one that shot me," Angel said in a low voice. "Admit it now."

"Whatever are you talking about? He's the one that shot you." He said, motioning to Goku, who was standing behind her.

"Why would Goku shoot me?!?!" Angel demanded. "Goku is my friend, he was protecting me from you!!!"

"That's a lie." Kusanagi said quietly.

"Check the prints on the gun then, you'll see that they're his!!" Angel cried. "We're leaving!!" Angel cried, taking Goku's hand. They walked out the door and Goku picked her up, flying towards Angel's house.

"Thanks for everything you've done Goku." Angel said.

"It's fine, by the way, how did you do that back there?" Goku asked.

"Do what?" Angel asked. "Get them to release you?"

"Iie, you flew and shot an energy blast at the guy that was attacking me." Goku said.

"Are you crazy? You know I can't fly," Angel said, laughing to herself. He wasn't laughing. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I know you flew, tell you what, let me train you to fight, then we'll see if I was right about you. What do you say?" Goku asked.

"I guess it'll be pretty cool. When do we start?" She asked, her normal cheery self returned.

****

All right, that's it for this chapter, tell me what u think [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] This really sux, gomen nasai….

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	5. 

The Destiny of a Lost Princess ****

The Destiny of a Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, you won't get much, I assure you… Me is broke…

Note: Okay this was a little something that was concocted in my own head. Don't think it's a role playing type thing cuz that's NOT what it is… I thought I'd be kinda cool to write a story bout the Princess Prince Vegeta was SUPPOSED to marry before his kingdom was destroyed… (You know how most princes/princesses were engaged from the day they were born… demo, I thought it was all right…) This is my first non-crossover so go easy on me *is better at writing crossovers* Oh… and I started this a while ago so if later on, you notice a change in style, that's why all right? Anyway, that's all I gotta go for now cept for email me!! [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

****

Chapter 4 – Training 

"Kame-hame-ha!!" Angel cried, shooting blue energy at Goku, who dodged it easily.

"You're getting better." Goku said, sending a few blasts at Angel. She dodged them and sent a few of her own at him. While he was distracted, she appeared behind him and sent him into the ground. Goku was now 20 and Angel was about 24 or 25. Goku had been training Angel for years now, preparing her to fight if she was ever needed.

"You all right?" She called down to him. He stood up and looked up at her. 'She just keeps getting stronger every time we spar' He thought, looking at the girl that had huge green eyes.

"I'm okay, you want to stop for dinner?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me!" She cried, landing on the ground next to him. "Where to?"

"We'll head over to my house." Goku said, taking off into the air. The first thing he had taught Angel to do, was fly on her own. They flew side by side to his house.

"Hello Gohan." Angel said, hugging the little boy that ran out of the house.

"ChiChi, we're back!" Goku yelled, walking through the door.

"Goku, go wash up." She said firmly.

"Hai dear." He said, going back outside.

"Mommy, can Angel stay for dinner?" The little boy asked.

"Of course she can stay, she's practically family to us." ChiChi said.

"Hello ChiChi," Angel said, walking in to the room. "I'm going to go jump in the river real quick, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"All right, but don't be too long or else Goku'll eat everything." ChiChi said.

"I'll see you in a few minutes. Angel picked up the bag she tossed on the grass a few hours before and walked into the woods. She came to the river and began to undress herself. She dove into the cold water, letting her hair out of the ponytail it had been in all day.

"Sakora.." A voice whispered.

"What?" Angel said, looking around the silent woods. "Who said that?"

"Sakora.." It was the same voice. It was the raspy voice of a man.

"Who are you?" She cried, searching the woods. She looked into the trees and saw the silhouette of a man, fire burning brightly in the back ground. His hair went straight up into the air and he was wearing some sort of armor. She couldn't see his face but she could hear an evil laughter coming from him.

"I'm coming for you, Princess Sakora.." The raspy voice whispered before the figure disappeared.

Angel came up from being under water, eyes wide with fear. She looked up into the sky and stared at the full Moon. It was so bright and beautiful. The light washed over her slender body, making her look even more pale than usual.

"What was that?" She asked herself outloud. "Princess Sakora? Was he talking to me?"

When Angel returned to ChiChi and Gohan's, she discovered that Goku and Gohan weren't there.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, not seeing anyone outside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called, stepping into the kitchen. There were no lights on and Angel didn't see anyone. She walked into the kitchen and saw that there was smoke coming from the oven. She opened the oven to find a fire burning away. She quickly put the fire out using her powers then looked around the kitchen, squinting into the dim light. She saw someone laying on the floor and rushed over to the body. it was ChiChi. "ChiChi!!" Angel cried, gently lifting her head off the floor.

"Anni?" She said, looking up at Angel with unfocused eyes. "Is that you?"

"It's me, what happened?!?!" Angel demanded, her eyes dark with worry.

"They took Goku and Gohan." ChiChi said.

"I'll find them!" Angel cried. She ran and picked up the phone, dialing Bulma's number. She told Bulma what had happened and ran out the door. "Bulma's on her way!!" She cried, she had picked ChiChi up and laid her down on the couch. "I'll find Goku and Gohan!!"

-Elsewhere-

"Who are you?!?!?" Goku demanded. He pulled at the chains that held his arms. 'I can break these easily enough' He thought to himself, tugging on the chains.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried, being drug across the floor. There were tears running down the child's face.

"Gohan!!!" Goku yelled, seeing his son. He felt a seeing pain rip through his body as he pulled on the chains. Electricity shot throughout his body making him scream in agony. "What do you want from us!!!"

"You are the strongest fighter on this planet, are you not?" A raspy voice asked. "You defeated Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament."

"That's me, what is it that you want from me and my son?!?!" Goku demanded, his anger starting to build. One thing you didn't do was mess with Goku's family.

"Leave them alone!!" A voice cried. A figure swooped down, scooping up Gohan.

"Hey!! Where'd he go?!?!" Their kidnapper demanded.

"He's safe now!" The voice said again. It was the voice of a woman. A figure stepped into the light, wearing a white tank top and very short, black shorts.

"Who are you?!?!" The man cried, stepping into the light. He was very tall and had long black hair that hung halfway down his back. He wore some sort of armor that covered his chest and shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter who I am, it's how well I can fight," The girl said, jumping in front of the man. "Release Goku, or you'll answer to me." The girl growled. She had a scowl set on her face that would scare anyone. The man took a step back, then thought the better of it.

"I'll tell you what, if you can beat me, I'll let him go." The man said.

"That's a wise decision." Angel said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You haven't heard the other part of it," The man said. "If you lose, I'm not going to kill you. I'll just take you instead and keep you forever."

"I don't think so." Angel said menacingly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take you by force then!!" The man yelled, charging at her. She fell to the ground, unable to push him off of her. His weight pressed down on her body and she was unable to move.

"Let me go!!" She shrieked, trying to push him off of her.

"Let her go." A man's voice came very calmly. Angel turned to see someone coming towards them, surrounded in smoke.

"Piccolo?" She said, looking into the mist. She recognized him as he drew nearer. "I can handle this!" She cried, trying to get him to leave. The man holding her down was distracted by Piccolo's entrance so this gave Angel and advantage. Angel began to concentrate her energy into her hand, forming an enormous ball of energy.

"What the..?!?!" The man cried as he felt his body fly through the air. He crashed into the wall, leaving an imprint of his body.

"I'm not as weak as you thought." Angel muttered. Power radiated from her body.

"Is that really Angel?" Goku asked himself. "Her power seems to have risen more than it ever has. I think she's more powerful than I am."

"Not bad, baby," He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "How bout you try it again?"

"Gladly." She growled, charging at him. He grabbed her fist inches from his face. She gathered energy in her other hand and threw it in his face when he was distracted. She was using her brain more than her power.

"That was a cheap shot, honey." He growled, rubbing his face.

"No one ever said I had to play by the rules." Angel said, powering up even more.

"I like your style, babe. You play by your own rules," He said, a smirk on his face. "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Angel, if you must know," She said, a smirk on her lips as well. 'This guy seems really familiar, almost like I've fought him before' She thought, trying to remember him. "You are?"

"Hisaaki," He said, with the same smirk on his lips. That's when he saw something float out from behind her. His face paled and then he dropped to his knees, bowing his head. "Gomen, Princess." He said, his head bowed.

"Princess?" She questioned, seeing the way he was kneeling. He was afraid of what might happen to him. "Did you just call me Princess?"

"Princess Sakora of the Saiyajin." He repeated her full name.

"Sakora? Saiyajin? What are you talking about?" She asked, her anger started to flare even more. Even Piccolo was watching this strange event that had taken place. "Why would you think I'm this Princess?" She asked, feeling angry and confused all in one.

"The tail." He said, pointing behind her. She looked down and saw what he was staring at.

"I have a tail!!" She shrieked. "How can I have a tail?!? I'm just an ordinary girl?!?"

"Not any more." The man said. He took her by the hand and pulled her away from everyone. She followed him, wanting to know more.

"Can you help me find out who I am?" She asked him, feeling a little scared. He was an enemy, yet she trusted him. He was familiar to her, she knew him from long ago and that he had been her protector.

"I will do, my Princess." He said, leading her to a space ship. The hatch opened and she followed him inside.

"Release him." Sakora demanded.

"As you wish, Princess." He said. He closed the door and released the restraints on Goku. A few minutes later, the ship began to hum and then was gone.

"Where's he taking her?" Goku asked, watching the ship as it disappeared from sight.

"Obviously, she knows him or else she wouldn't have gone," Piccolo said. "Next time we meet, I'll take care of you."

"Who was that?" A voice behind Goku said. Goku turned to see Klillyn standing behind him with Gohan.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried, jumping into his father's arms.

"Are you all right, Gohan?" Goku asked.

"I'm okay Daddy. Where's Anni?" He asked, looking around for her.

"I don't know, she's gone." Goku said, looking up at the sky.

-Sakora-

"If I'm the Princess of the Saiyajin, why don't I remember anything about the place?" Sakora asked.

"You were really young when you were sent away," Hisaaki said. "Something strange happened the day you were sent away. Frieza came to take the Prince and you grew up. You looked like you were like 20 and you hurt him pretty bad. You passed out and then Frieza took the Prince. We had to send you away because Frieza believed that you were dead."

"Then I was sent to Earth.." Sakora mumbled. She still wore the white tank top and the black shorts but was taken to a room in the huge ship a few moments later. "If the planet was destroyed, how did you survive?"

"I went to get supplies for the revolt but I didn't make it back in time. By the time I made it back, the planet was gone," Hisaaki said. Sakora didn't remember much about that time. She sat down on the bed, her eyes cast to the floor. "There's some dresses in the closet." He said before closing the door.

"I remember a boy with dark brown hair.." Sakora said outloud. A picture came to her mind as she got deeper into her thoughts. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud beeping sound. She looked to the side of the bed and realized that someone had set the alarm. She hit the button on the top of the clock and stood up, walking over to the closet. She opened the door and peered inside, seeing many elegant dresses. She found the one that was the least elegant and put it on. The dress was long, touching the floor with a thick pink bow on the back. The ribbons of the dress hung to the floor and the bottom of the dress had a tail that would drag on the ground a bit. The top was cut into a low V and had the sleeves off the shoulders. Her long brown hair hung loosely, almost touching the floor. She had always kept it long and somehow when the tail grew, her hair did as well. She picked up a tiara that lay on the vanity. "This room is so familiar.." She said to herself, putting the tiara on. The sparkling beads hung on her forehead, glimmering in the light.

"Princess." A voice said behind her. She turned to see a young man that was just about her age.

"May I help you?" She asked, not really recognizing him.

"Hisaaki has requested that you come for dinner in the main chamber." The man said, bowing before royalty.

"Very well then, you may leave." She said, turning back to the mirror. I must do something with my hair She thought to herself, pulling it back into a tight bun. The end of her hair hung out the bottom of the bun, curling down to the middle of her back. She looked worthy of any royal family.

-Somewhere in space-

"So Raditz was defeated, was he?" A short man with spiky brown hair said, standing up. "By his own brother. We will go to Earth and find those Dragon Balls they spoke of."

"All right, let's go!" A large man said, standing up. He was about three feet taller than the other man and his muscles were a lot bigger. While he was all brawn, his smaller friend had more brains. His glare could send people into shock as well.

-A few years later-

"Goku?" A voice called, seeing a man laying on the ground. "Is that you?" The woman's voice repeated.

"Who are you?" He asked, seeing the figure of a woman standing over his body.

"It's me Sako.. I mean Anni," The woman said. She was very beautiful, wearing a full length dress and a tiara hung over her forehead. "Are you all right?!?" She asked, dropping to his side. She picked up his head, placing it in her lap. So many things had happened in the past few years. First there was Hisaaki, now she had returned to Earth. She had managed to escape from Hisaaki, but she knew he would come for her soon.

"Anni?" He asked, squinting up at her. "It's great to see you." He said, sitting up. He rubbed his head where a huge bump was forming.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were sparing and he went a little over board. I'll be fine, though." He said, slowly standing up.

"Is that Gohan?" She questioned, squinting at a young boy that was sparing with an older man. He looks so much older She thought. And he looks even more like his father.

"Yep, that's Gohan all right." Goku said, looking proudly at his only son.

"Who's that other guy?" She asked, looking at the man. He had spiky dark brown hair and clearly had the advantage over Gohan. She looked at his face, immediately noticing his coal black eyes. A look of total shock appeared on her face. "It's impossible.." She whispered looking at him. Slowly, she made her way over towards him.

"Be careful around him, he's a little unpredictable." Goku said, standing back. The short man sent Gohan flying into the ground and turned when he felt a new power source coming near him.

"Aren't you a little over-dressed to be here?" The short man asked, noticing her as she slowly made her way towards him. "Who are you anyway?"

"P.. Prince Vegeta?" She stammered, the look on her face remained the same.

****

Nani? Getting good yet? *sighs* That's what I thought… it's getting WORSE! Anyway, lemme know what you think, I KNOW I'll get lotsa flames on this one… -_-'

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	6. 

The Destiny of a Lost Princess ****

The Destiny of a Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me, you won't get much, I assure you… Me is broke…

Note: Okay this was a little something that was concocted in my own head. Don't think it's a role playing type thing cuz that's NOT what it is… I thought I'd be kinda cool to write a story bout the Princess Prince Vegeta was SUPPOSED to marry before his kingdom was destroyed… (You know how most princes/princesses were engaged from the day they were born… demo, I thought it was all right…) This is my first non-crossover so go easy on me *is better at writing crossovers* Oh… and I started this a while ago so if later on, you notice a change in style, that's why all right? Anyway, that's all I gotta go for now cept for email me!! [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

****

Chapter 5 – Reunion Shattered 

"What?!? How do you know my name?!?!" He demanded, confusion running through his head.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asked, her expression softening. "I didn't think you would, it's been so long since I saw you last. We were so young." The expression in her eyes almost turned into a look of affection.

"What are you talking about?!?!" He demanded, anger stirring in him.

"I remember you, now. I didn't for a long time, but, thanks to Hisaaki, I remember it all. The first day I met you and the last day I ever saw you." She said, her eyes rimmed with tears. That's when he noticed the tail hanging loosely from the back of her dress.

"It can't be!" He cried, looking into her big green eyes. "You were dead!!"

"You do remember me, don't you?" She asked.

"Princess Sakora?" He asked, looking down at her. He was only about an inch of two taller than her so he didn't have to look down that far. She nodded her head, the tears finally spilling over as she threw her arms around his neck. He didn't know what to think and finally wrapped his arms reluctantly around her waist.

-Later-

"Where have you been all these years?" Sakora asked, sitting in Vegeta's room next to him on the bed. Bulma was letting Sakora stay with her until she could find a place to live.

"I've been all over the place," Vegeta said, looking back on the unhappy memories. "Freiza forced me to help him take over planets so he could sell them from the time my planet was destroyed until I came to Earth and was defeated by Kakaroto."

"I remember Kakaroto when he was a baby." Sakora said, a picture coming to her mind.

***Flashback***

"Should we be in here?" Sakora asked, following Vegeta.

"Why not? I'm the Prince of the planet Vegeta, I have a right to know what's going on around here." Vegeta said arrogantly. They walked over to a pod that was almost ready to be launched.

"That's Kakaroto? He's so cute." Sakora said, peering in at the baby boy. His hair was pitch black and stuck out in all directions. He had his thumb in his mouth and looked to be asleep.

"Cute? That pampered little brat?!" Vegeta demanded. Even in his youth, Vegeta had quite a temper.

"I think he's cute. Look at how small he is." Sakora said, touching the window that they were looking through.

"Humph!" Vegeta said, turning his back. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, his normal scowl on his face. "Small and weak." He mumbled to himself.

***End of Flashback***

Vegeta told her everything that had happened to him in the years past. When he stopped, she was silent.

"I had no idea that any of that had happened," Sakora said. "I'm glad I found you, I really missed you." She said, nuzzling her face in the crevice of his neck. He put his arms around her waist and held her against his body, leaning back against the wall behind him.

-Deep in space-

"We have to get the Princess back!!" Hisaaki cried. It had been almost a month since Princess Sakora had escaped from them.

"We're searching the Universe for her now. We think she has gone back to the planet Earth." One of the guards said.

"Well set the course for planet Earth then!" Hisaaki cried, slamming his fist on the throne.

"Hai sir." The guard said, leaving the room.

"I have to get the Princess back," He growled, clenching his fists. Blood trickled down to the floor as his nails cut into the soft flesh of his hands. "I have to get her back now!!"

-Sakora and Vegeta-

"Stop!!" Sakora cried, sitting next to Vegeta as he flew around the corners. She gripped his arm tightly and squinted her eyes shut. This was the first time she had driven with him and she was genuinely scared. "You're gonna crash!!" She cried.

"Shuttup woman!" He spat. "Don't tell me how to drive!!"

"If you knew how to drive, I wouldn't be yelling!!" Sakora shouted.

"If you weren't yelling, I could drive!!" He shouted back. Sakora unbuckled her seat belt and flew up into the sky.

"You're on your own buddy!" She shouted as he drove the air-car.

"Good riddance." He mumbled. "She thinks she can tell me how to drive.." He grumbled under his breath.

"That was more terrifying than when I fought Freiza a long time ago." Sakora mumbled, flying above the air-car. Bulma sat in the back seat, holding on for dear life.

"Are you crazy!!" Sakora heard Bulma cry as Vegeta pulled out in front of a car.

"Move it!!" Vegeta shouted, laying on the horn. "Get out of my way!!" She shouted, sending an energy blast at the car in front of him. The car exploded in flames and Vegeta flew past him.

"You're insane!!" Bulma shrieked. "Pull over right now!!"

"Shuttup woman!!" Vegeta shouted, continuing his destructive path.

"How does that man still have a license?" Sakora asked quietly.

-A few minutes later-

"I'm never riding with him again." Bulma muttered, stepping out of the car. Her hair, that had been perfectly curled, was fluffed up higher than it had been before.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta asked.

"I was helping the people in the car you destroyed!" Sakora almost yelled.

"Humph!" Vegeta replied. "Why did we come all the way out here again?" Vegeta asked, sounding a little bored.

"I've told you already, we're having a party for Gohan, remember?" Sakora asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't see why we have to have a party for that little brat." Vegeta mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's his birthday," Sakora said for the fifth time that day. "We're throwing a birthday party for him." Sakora walked over to the car, taking the package from the front seat. She turned towards the door and walked into the house, Vegeta close behind.

"Anni, I mean Sakora, we're so glad you could make it," ChiChi said, giving Sakora a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Vegeta." She said with a smile. His expression remained unchanged as he gruffed a 'hello'.

"Be nice, Vegeta." Sakora said, elbowing him in the side. He grumbled and she heard him say something about killing anyone who ordered him around and he was stuck going to some stupid brat's party. Sakora rolled her eyes and walked over to where Gohan stood.

"Aunt Anni!" He cried, running towards the woman. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, Gohan, I couldn't blow off your birthday. What kind of a person would I be if I forgot about my favorite nephews birthday?" She asked, she had known this child since the day he was born and he called her his 'aunt' even if they weren't related biologically. "Of course you know my real name is Sakora though." She said, the same smile on her face.

"I know, I'm used to calling you Anni though." Gohan said, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"It's all right, Gohan, if you want to call me Anni, it's fine with me." Sakora said, still smiling. She placed a package in his arms and walked over to where Vegeta leaned against the wall.

"…."

"At least pretend to have fun." Sakora said, stepping up next to Vegeta.

"Coming to a party for that little brat? How can you call that fun?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Calm down Vegeta," Sakora said. "Have some cake," She said, shoving a piece in his mouth. His eyes narrowed on her in anger, but she returned his glare with a huge smile. "Good?" She asked, referring to the cake.

"Humph!" He said, swallowing the mouthful of cake. Sakora gave him pouty eyes and started to sniffle.

"You don't like it?" She said, sniffling sarcastically. A sly smile spread across his lips as he pulled her face to his, kissing her softly. She started to blush, looking up at her Prince.

"So, how's the cake taste?" He asked, smiling slyly.

"Not bad." She said, returning the look. Vegeta watched from the shadows as Gohan opened his gifts. Sakora ran up to the front to be sure she could get some good pictures of Gohan as he opened his gifts.

-Later-

After the party, Sakora and Vegeta had flown off, leaving Bulma and her family with the car. They landed near a lake to watch the stars. Sakora laid against Vegeta's chest, cradled in his strong arms.

"You have to admit it wasn't that bad." Sakora said, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah right, at that little brat's party?!" Vegeta demanded, getting offensive. Sakora just looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear. She loved to see his reactions and she knew just what buttons to push to get him all riled up or to calm him down.

"You'd never admit the way you feel. Not even to me, and I know it," Sakora said, still smiling. "I know that you have feelings for me and I know that you won't let anything happen to me," She was looking away, up at the stars. That's when both of them felt it. "Looks like they've found me." Sakora said, standing up.

"Nani? Who?" Vegeta demanded, helping her to her feet.

"It doesn't matter," Sakora said. "They're here to take me back."

"What?! Over my dead body!!" Vegeta shouted, standing defensively with his arm around her shoulders.

"They'll try to take you too," Sakora said, still smiling. That smile never left her lips as she gazed up at the sky. That's when the couple saw something hurtling towards Earth. "That's them. They won't hurt the Prince they were sworn to protect so they will not fight you."

"What? They're Saiyans?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Hai, they're the ones that protected us so long ago," Sakora said, a single tear coming to her eye. "They're the ones that killed my mother."

"Your mother? Yeah right, she died in her sleep." Vegeta said, remembering what Sakora had told him she remembered.

"She did, but they were the reason she was hurt so badly," Sakora said. "I remember it now. I went with her to the palace to see the King and he sent us to another planet to take it over. My mother was a lot like me, she didn't want to kill anyone. She refused and then, they hurt her. They raped her and beat her and then had someone take us back to our home. She never recovered and mostly died from the lack of freedom. They kept to two of us prisoner because they knew we were powerful. They knew that one day, they would have great use for me, that's why they didn't kill me. Do you remember what happened when Frieza came to take you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Vegeta said, listening intently on her story.

"Do you remember what happened to me when I became angry?" Sakora asked, looking up at the man that stood behind her.

"Yeah, you turned into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta remarked, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Not only that, I was five years old. I looked like I was about 20, remember?" Sakora asked.

"Hmm.. I remember." He said, seeing the a clear image of that day so long ago.

"When my mother died," Sakora began. "She passed on her powers to me somehow. That's how I did that, I can't do it any longer, but that is why they let me live in the first place. They expected me to fight Frieza and free our planet."

"…."

"They've come to take me. They want to take over the Universe using me," Sakora said, tears appearing in her eyes. "They don't know you're alive, so they'll try to take you too." Sakora said, beginning to weep. Vegeta put his hands on her heaving shoulders and pulled her close to him, feeling the sticky tears that came from her eyes.

"They won't lay a hand on you," Vegeta said, feeling her tail snake its way around his waist. "I'll kill any man that tried to hurt you ever." Vegeta growled, anger stirring within.

****

"We're heading through the atmosphere, Hisaaki." A man said, coming before his leader.

"Good, I'm sure she knows we're here so we'll probably have to expect to see Kakaroto and her other friends." Hisaaki said.

"Kakaroto? The Saiyajin that was sent to Earth as a baby?" The younger man asked.

"That's him. He's still alive. He's the one that beat Frieza, remember. I heard about it shortly after it happened," Hisaaki said. "That's why we have to find her. We need her power to take over the Universe. Once she's done that, there's no reason to keep her around."

"What makes you think you can dispose of her after she's served our purpose?" The younger man asked.

"Trust me." He said, an evil smirk spread across his lips. He thought back to the day they had gotten rid of her mother. He thought back to the fun they had had with her and his smile only grew.

****

All right, that's all for now… kinda left you hangin ne? Didn't mean to… I just recently separated this into chapters so I don't really have many cliffhangers… I wrote this a LONG time ago and only have a few pages after this so I'll wait and see what kinda response I get before I update it… I KNOW it's not very good… demo, maybe it'll be better since my writing skills have improved since I started this *smiles weakly* Demo, I won't expect too much of a response… I had this posted on my old website, it's not on my new one although I'm going to post it some time, dunno when, though. So some of you may have already read it, not too many I'm sure though… Well, email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Ja for now!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
